Morning Warm Up
by kRieZt
Summary: sanada/yanagi quick smutfic! LEMON! BOY'S LOVE! don't like, don't read!


**Morning Warm Up**

Cast : Sanada Geniichirou, Yanagi Renji

Rating : R-21

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Konomi-sensei

Warning : SMUT! LEMON! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Suara kicau burung di luar sana membangunkan Yanagi Renji dari tidurnya. Dia membalik badannya, menatap langit-langit sambil mengucak kedua matanya. Dia kemudian duduk dan memandang jam dindingnya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pagi, tetapi sinar matahari mulai masuk ke sela-sela tirai jendela kamarnya.

"Hmm?" ketika dia hendak turun dari tempat tidur, dia kemudian sadar mengetahui sebuah tangan melintang di atas pinggangnya. Dia menoleh ke orang yang masih tidur di sampingnya. Sanada Geniichirou masih terlelap, dia tidak akan menyadari kalau Yanagi sedang berusaha untuk lepas dari dekapan tangannya. Mereka tidak mengenakan pakaian selembar pun, hanya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Lepaskan, Geniichirou," kata Yanagi sambil membelai tangan Sanada, tetapi laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak juga bergerak. Tidak sabaran, Yanagi pun langsung mendorong tangan kekar itu menjauh darinya, "Sudahlah, ayo bangun!"

GRAB!

"Uwah!" Yanagi terkejut ketika Sanada tiba-tiba mendekapnya dari belakang, seakan mencegahnya untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sanada sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yanagi.

"Err…tidak ke mana-mana sih," jawab Yanagi.

Sejenak mereka terdiam, Sanada kemudian mengendus telinga Yanagi dan menggigitnya pelan. Dia berkata, "Tinggallah di sini, sebentar lagi."

"Tapi hari ini ada latihan-Hey!" belum sempat Yanagi meneruskan kata-katanya, Sanada tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Dekapannya cukup kuat, sehingga Yanagi nyaris tidak bisa bergerak.

Sanada tidak berhenti di situ, dia menjilat dan mencium telinga Yanagi hingga Master Plan itu mengeluarkan desahan pelan. Yanagi dibuat gelisah, ditambah lagi dia tidak berdaya dalam dekapan kaisarnya. "Ungh…uungh…" desahnya pelan. Tangan Sanada kemudian turun dari pundak menuju dadanya. Dia merangsangnya di sana, Yanagi pun semakin gelisah. Dia paling lemah jika Sanada merangsang dadanya.

"Tunggu dulu, Geniichirou! Tunggu-ah!" Yanagi terkejut ketika tangan Sanada yang lain sudah sampai ke 'bagian belakang'nya. Satu jari masuk ke sana dan dia berkata, "Kau masih basah di sini, Renji."

"Sialan! Itu semua karena kau-!" mendadak Yanagi enggan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hm?" gumam Sanada. Kaisar itu tidak menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Satu jari tidak cukup, dia memasukkan jari kedua dan bertanya, "Aku…?"

"Ngh! Nnngh!" desah Yanagi semakin gelisah. 2 jari Sanada terus bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. "Tidak, hentikan…nnngh!"

"Aku apa, Renji?"

Yanagi kesulitan menjawab karena Sanada terus merangsangnya. Desahannya tidak bisa lagi ditahan. "Ah…aah! Geniichirou! Aah!"

Tiba-tiba tangan Sanada membekap mulut Yanagi karena suaranya nyaris terdengar jelas. Dia berkata, "Jangan keras-keras, Renji!"

"Mmmh! Mmmmh!" desah Yanagi ketika Sanada memasukkan jari ketiga ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sanada tidak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Yanagi ketika dia merangsangnya di 'bagian belakang'nya. Pemandangan yang menarik di pagi hari, demikian pikirnya. Dia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membangkitkan hasrat Master Plan-nya itu. Semalaman mereka sudah melakukannya beberapa kali. Pagi ini pun, harusnya hasrat itu masih tersisa. "Renji, lihat sini," katanya kemudian mengeluarkan 3 jarinya dari tubuh Yanagi.

Ketika Sanada melepas bekapan tangannya, Yanagi mulai mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal. Dia menatap Sanada, kedua matanya yang selalu tertutup itu kini terbuka setengahnya. Tangan Sanada mengangkat dagunya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyeringai dan berkata, "Hanya aku yang bisa melihat wajahmu seperti ini, Renji. Bukankah aku orang yang sangat beruntung?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Geniichirou," balas Yanagi ketus.

Sekali lagi Sanada menyeringai. Dia menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Yanagi. Lidah mereka bertemu, ciuman mereka begitu bernafsu. Selagi menciumnya, Sanada mencoba memasukkan 'milik'nya yang sudah menegang ke dalam tubuh Yanagi. Ketika dia yakin sudah masuk seluruhnya, dia langsung mendorongnya masuk lebih dalam. "Oh, licin juga," katanya sedikit mendesis. "Kau hangat di dalam, Renji."

Dorongan 'milik' Sanada pun mulai terasa, keluar dan masuk berkali-kali. Yanagi berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan suaranya, meski hasrat itu memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan desahan pelan dari mulutnya. Sanada tidak melakukannya dengan kuat, tetapi sensasinya sangat luar biasa. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, nafasnya pun kembali tersengal.

"Geniichirou! Ngh! Ah!" desahnya sedikit tertahan.

"Renji…mh!" Sanada kemudian menghentikan gerakannya. Dia menggenggam tangan Yanagi dan meremasnya. Dia menatap laki-laki berambut cokelat itu sesaat, memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang berharap hal ini terus dilakukan. Tiba-tiba dia ambruk di atas Yanagi, kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahunya.

"Ada apa, Geniichirou?" tanya Yanagi tersengal.

Sanada mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan berkata, "Ah, aku ingin melakukannya…"

"Bodoh, menurutmu kau sedang apa sekarang?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya terus menerus. Setelah ini, setelah makan siang, setelah latihan, siang dan malam…"

"Urgh! Tidak boleh, Geniichirou!"

"Hah?! Kenapa tidak boleh?! Kau milikku, aku bisa melakukan apa pun denganm. Kenapa kau melarangku?!" bentak Sanada.

"Oh ya, aku memang milikmu. Tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa bebas melakukan itu denganku setiap saat. Banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan, seperti latihan pagi hari ini."

"Cih! Kau tidak asyik, Renji!"

"Tapi mungkin aku bisa mengizinkanmu melakukannya setiap hari jika kau bisa menjadi pemain tenis paling kuat di dunia ini, Geniichirou."

Kata-kata Yanagi barusan membuat Sanada menjadi sangat bersemangat. Dia berkata, "Jika aku bisa menjadi pemain tenis terkuat, kau akan mengizinkanku?"

Yanagi terkekeh, "Coba saja. Tunjukkan padaku."

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjadi pemain tenis terkuat dan terhebat di dunia ini!"

"Sebelum itu…" Yanagi kemudian mencoba bangkit dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sanada. Dia berbisik, "Selesaikan dulu urusan kita pagi ini, OK?"

Selamat pagi, selamat beraktifitas semuanya…

-the end-

* * *

A/N : what a quick one-shot eh?

Komen? Review? Monggo…monggo… ^^


End file.
